scooby doo and the ghousts past
by LBjordan1
Summary: this is a scooby doo story i made about a mystery they have at a museum but what happens when shaggy finds a girl durring it that he coud like, what will velma do to get his attention. Shaggy/Velma with some Daphne/Fred


**_i __don't own Scooby doo or any of the characters but for some characters i did make myself at random except Taylor crew which was someone who was special in my life and the museum that is talked about in the story is the museum from Scooby doo 2 monsters unleashed, it's the museum of all Scooby doo and the gangs adventures together. So i hope that helps and i really hope u enjoy my first fanfic_**

Scooby doo and the ghost of the past

*at the gangs head courters*

it was a rainy saturday everyone was preparing for the mystery they were about to start well that is except for Scooby doo who was at another family reunion, which left Shaggy alone but as usual he was in the kitchen eating. After about an hour of preparing Fred, Velma and Daphne were all set so Fred asked Velma to go get shaggy and get ready to head over to the museum where the mystery was at. As Velma went to go fetch Shaggy she couldn't help but think about the mystery for one like she always is but also kept thinking about shaggy and how she should be comforting him as he doesn't have his best friend Scooby doo with them, but her and shaggy were real good friends too and she was thinking if she should tell him the truth on how she felt about him. As she entered the kitchen she sees a huge mess which looks like a hurricane hit and in the middle of the mess she sees shaggy looking at her with an innocent look on his face, so she just smiles at his cute looking face and say's come on shag Fred and Daphne are already in the van waiting to go. Shaggy says like ok Velm's right after im done eating in reply Velma grabs him and says i don't think so and drags him to the van snack less.

*in the mystery machine*

As they were on their way to the museum Shaggy grabbed some snacks from Scoobs and his secret snack storage which is usually empty but luckily they just stock piled it recently. As shaggy was eating Velma who was also sitting in the back of the van with him couldn't help but stare at shaggy and have little day dreams until she felt the van stop and herd Fred say ok were here lets go gang.

*outside of the museum*

The gang was walking towards the museum from the parking lot and noticed almost no one was they except for staff and maybe one or two visitors. As Shaggy observed this he said like wow it's almost like a ghost town compared to the last time we were here. That's true Shaggy Velma said talking before anyone could beat her. That's why we are here according to the manager we have a mystery to solve, as Fred said this his favourite line Daphne was staring at him with the same dreamy look Velma had going on in the mystery machine on the way there.

*in the museum*

When they entered the museum they got greeted by Tony Rogers the security guard warning everyone to be carefully, as he said this it got Velma and Fred's attention and made them think for a minute. Then they were greeted by another man who was shorter than the previous man they were greeted by, as he approached the gang he said hi im im the manager. Fred was the first to speak and said oh hi i believe we spoke on the phone not too long ago, that we did responded the manager. So what seems to be the problem Velma asked curiously, it seems that we have a ghost haunting the place and it's scaring all our visitors away and most of our staff the manager explained. Do you know who it is haunting the museum? asked Daphne, the manager replies it's a legend goes back in the early 1900's there was a man who protested against people building a house over his old house and one night when he was planning on ruining there construction, but some horrible happened the wind blew some barrels over and the 50 pound barrels full of wet cement crushed him. so now it's said his spirit haunts the place and everything in it. So it seems the ghost is using all the costumes of the villains you have faced off before, the museum is full of them the manager finished explaining. After hearing the story shaggy was the first to talk and says like zoinks that's a scary story then Velma says that is interesting. After everyone responds to the story Fred assures that they are on top of this juicy mystery, as the manager hears the good news he walks back to his office. Once the manager is gone Fred faces Velma Daphne and Shaggy and says gang looks like we got another mystery on our hands and everyone has a smile on their faces with the exception of shaggy who's tummy is rumbling. Like im hungry shaggy says as his tummy rumbles and Velma can't help herself and giggles and smiles at him, Fred then says there's nothing new with that as the hole gang starts laughing for a quick second. Now the gang is all set so Fred says gang lets split up and look for clues shaggy you and Velma check up stairs and me and Daphne will search down here.

**This is only the first part of the story there will be more to come**


End file.
